Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available IDs
United States 1980s Bumper: On a background of multiple stripes (from top to bottom: yellow, thin blue, black space, yellow, blue, thin white, thick red), we see the large word "ALSO" in a thick red font, with the word "AVAILABLE" in an italicized, formal font, underlined in red. The white line is gapped on the right by the word "FROM", in the same font; the same space has a small black line drawn in the thick red stripe at the bottom. At the end, there are two types: *It quickly "page turns" to reveal the RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video logo. *It cuts to the silver RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video logo. FX/SFX: The "page flip" or none. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Scarce. This is only known to have appeared on circa 1984-85 rental prints of Ghostbusters (sale copies have no previews) as well as the 1986 VHS of Jagged Edge. 1987 Bumper: On a black background is the words "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM". It then flips to the RCA/Columbia Cube logo, after which a home video trailer plays. Variant: After a trailer, we see the RCA/Columbia Cube logo, then it flips to a black background with the words "COMING TO A THEATER NEAR YOU", then it flips to the cube again, and a theatrical trailer then starts. FX/SFX: The flipping. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Its only known appearance was on the 1987 VHS of Quiet Cool. 1989 GW226H172.jpg GW231H175.jpg RCA Columbia Coming Soon on Videocassette (1989).jpg RCA Columbia Coming Soon to a Theater Near You (1989).jpg Bumper: On a magenta background, one of these would be on the screen: *COMING SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE *COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU (here, the text is in a different font with a drop shadow and the background is gradient.) Variants: *On The Karate Kid Part III, no drop shadow is used. *An alternate version exists where it has a pink-blue-black gradient background and the text is in Helvetica. In addition, on the second clip-on, "THEATRE" is spelled as "THEATER." This was only used on Relentless. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. This appears on RCA/Columbia tapes of the time, including See No Evil, Hear No Evil and Loverboy. 1990-June 30, 1993 Nickname: "The Filmstrip" Bumper: On a blue gradient background, a silver filmstrip with black pictures with the yellow words "Sneak Preview", stacked on top of each other, flies in from the right. The screen then focuses on the strip as it moves until it stops, with the beginning of the trailer in place of one of the frames with "Sneak Preview". The trailer then zooms in from the filmstrip, filling the whole screen. Variant: Sometimes, the trailer will play during the animation. Other times it doesn't start until the screen zooms in the preview. FX/SFX: The filmstrip flying in, made with circa-1990 computer animation. Music/Sounds: A low synthesized note that plays for the duration of the bumper. There is also a male announcer that says one of the following: *For soon to be theatrical releases, "And now, a special sneak preview of movies coming to a theater near you." *For upcoming releases on home video, "And now, a sneak preview of upcoming videocassette releases." Availability: Uncommon, though this is easier to find than the previous bumper, because it was used for a longer duration and appeared on more tapes. Can be found on VHS releases from RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia TriStar Home Video, such as Immediate Family, Casualties of War, Pump Up the Volume, My Girl, One False Move, Hudson Hawk, Men at Work, Curse IV: The Ultimate Sacrifice, Arena (1989), Fast Getaway, Too Much Sun, Night of the Living Dead (1990), City of Joy, and Single White Female. Also seen on the original VHS releases of Bram Stoker's Dracula and Groundhog Day (some of the few CTHV releases to have this and the third CTHV logo). The last tapes to use it were A Few Good Men and Hexed. Editor's Note: Curiously, some tapes would only have one trailer despite the pluralization in the announcement. 1992 Columbia TriStar Coming Soon ID (1992).jpg Columbia TriStar Now Available ID (1992).jpg Bumper: Just a black screen with the words "Coming Soon from Columbia Tri-Star Home Video" or "Now Available from Columbia Tri-Star Home Video". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Far less common than its New Line equivalent of the era, but can be seen on some New Line Home Video releases such as Late for Dinner. December 8, 1993-April 24, 1996 GW201H149.png GW203H150.png Cos.PNG Now_a.PNG Bumper: The 1993 Columbia TriStar Home Video logo animates as normal, but then when it finishes, the boxes slide away, the Columbia TriStar Home Video text fades out, the blue background fades out to the moving clouds and one of the following phrases zooms in from the center of the screen: * COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU * COMING SOON TO HOME VIDEO Variants: *During previews, the Columbia TriStar Home Video logo is already formed and the bumper goes on as normal. *On Australian tapes, the logo fades out and one of these slides in from the top and bottom of the viewer's screen, respectively. **COMING SOON (In a Bank Gothic Font) **NOW AVAILABLE (In a Helvetica Font) FX/SFX: The zooming out effects; nice CGI for the time. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same re-orchestrated fanfare from the 1993 logo and a male announcer saying the clip-on. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: *During the previews, the fanfare will be shortened. *The Australian version of this bumper has the fanfare playing as normal, but it does not have the announcer. Availability: Far less common than the logo itself. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Video VHS releases, such as Weekend at Bernie's II, In the Line of Fire, Cliffhanger, Lost in Yonkers, The Pickle, Mixed Nuts, Last Action Hero, So I Married an Axe Murderer, Poetic Justice, Needful Things, Blankman, Jury Duty, and The Baby-Sitters Club, among others. The first VHS tape to use this bumper was Sleepless in Seattle, and the last to use it was Magic in the Water. April 30, 1996-July 1, 1997 GW204H151_(1).png GW204H151.png GW205H151.png Bumper: After the logo is formed, the boxes slide away, the CTHV text fades out, and one of the following phrases, in script, zooms in from the center of the screen: * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video Variant: In most cases, the bumper is shortened in that the letters just zoom in. FX/SFX: Simple but nice animation. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same fanfare from the 1996 logo and a male announcer saying the clip-on. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variant: A silent variant of this bumper can be found on the 1997 demo VHS of The Devil's Own. Availability: Rare. Can be found on releases from the era. It first appeared on the 1996 VHS of Money Train and last appeared on the 1997 VHS of Beverly Hills Ninja. July 22, 1997-March 27, 2001 GW200H150.png GW200H151.PNG GW200H152.PNG GW200H150_(1).png GW200H150_(2).png GW200H150_(3).PNG F367BF03-2746-4DE5-8763-7894D9C790C3.jpeg Bumper: After the logo is formed, the boxes slide away, the CTHV (or CTHE) text fades out, and one of the following phrases zooms in: * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You * Now Playing in Theaters... Coming Soon to Home Video * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video * Now Available Variants: *On rare occasions, the phrases are in a different script font. *On 1997-98 releases such as Fools Rush In, The Fifth Element (widescreen version), and U-Turn, the full logo plays before the first clip-on zooms in. Later tapes would just start with the fully formed logo. *On the 2001 Australian VHS of 28 Days, the full logo plays, but when it forms, the text fades out and "COMING SOON" fades in underneath. FX/SFX: The sliding and zooming in. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: The Australian variant uses the Madchester backbeat. Availability: Starting around 1998, this ended up being more common than the logo proper. It premiered on The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli & Baloo and was last seen on The 6th Day and Charlie's Angels. April 24, 2001-November 8, 2005 GW190H140.png GW235H140.png GW194H140.png GW188H140.png ColTriHEComingsoon.PNG CTHE_now_in_thetres.PNG CTHE_coming_to_theatres_2.PNG CTHE_now_in_theatres_2.PNG CTHE_Comiong_soon_to_home_video_stantard.PNG CTHE_Comiong_soon_to_home_video_2.PNG CTHE_now_on_home_video_stantard.PNG Columbia_Tristar_Home_Entertainment_2001_Coming_Soon_to_DVD.png Bumper: After the logo is formed, either one of these phrases appears on top of the screen: * Now Playing In Theaters * Coming Soon to Theaters * Now Available on VHS & DVD * Coming Soon to VHS & DVD * Coming Soon to DVD * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video * Now Available on DVD Variants: * During the previews, half the logo appears in letterbox, and the text appears over the bars. * On early Australian releases, the logo plays normally and in the top right of the screen letters appear spelling "COMING SOON". * On later releases, the logo is in widescreen and is shortened (where the pan shot of the Pegasus dissolves to the center shot of the Pegasus), and the words are set in the Gill Sans font. * On Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles - The Tesca Campaign, the ID fades in at the very end, just as the "COMING SOON TO HOME VIDEO" clip-on fades in. FX/SFX: The same animation as in the regular logo, but with the words fading in at the end. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same fanfare from the VHS variant of the logo with Eric Gordon saying the clip-on. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: * The later variant uses the second half of the DVD fanfare. * On the VHS trailer version of this logo, the clicking noise heard at the beginning of the regular VHS version of the logo is absent. * On the during-preview variant, the fanfare is shortened. Availability: A bit less common than the regular logo. The variant is seen on the 2001 Australian VHS of Charlie's Angels. Editor's Note: The nice fanfare and great logo concept make this a winner. July 19, 2005-February 21, 2006 Sony_Coming_Soon_to_theatres.PNG Sony_now_playing_in_theatres.PNG Sony_Coming_Soon_to_dvd_and_video.PNG Sony_now_avaliable_on_dvd_and_video.PNG Bumper: The 2005 SPHE logo animates as normal when one of the following phrases fades in during the cloud portion of the animation: * Coming Soon to Theaters * Now Playing in Theaters * Coming Soon to DVD and Video * Now Available on DVD and Video Afterwards, the rest of the animation plays as normal. FX/SFX: Just great CGI. Music/Sounds: The 2005 SPHE logo's fanfare with a male announcer saying the onscreen phrase. Sometimes, the theme is played in low tone. Availability: Very rare. Can be seen on 2005-2006 VHS tapes from the company. Editor's Note: Having the whole logo animate almost unedited except for the added phrase seems a bit redundant. International United Kingdom 1988-1993 RCA-Columbia-Coming-Attractions-UK.png RCA-Columbia-Coming-Spring-1991-UK.png RCA-Columbia-Coming-Attractions-Italy.png Bumper: On a black background is the silver shiny text "COMING ATTRACTIONS". Variants: * On international tapes, the bumper would fade from the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo from the time. * Rarely, this bumper would feature which season/month of the year the forthcoming videos were being released. * The bumper would be translated depending on which country the tape was from. For instance, tapes from Italy have the bumper read "PROSSIMAMENTE SUL VOSTRO SCHERMO" ("Coming Soon on Your Screen"). FX/SFX: The text shining. Music/Sounds: On UK releases, the bumper is silent, although on international releases, the tail end of the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo music is heard. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video and Columbia TriStar Home Video releases from the 1980s and early 1990s, mainly in the UK, Australia and Italy. 1991 4EF981DD-1D71-4A4E-8894-34D80C6D63E3.jpeg 8D2CD2AA-D415-47DB-A458-68DED47CC4E4.jpeg Bumper: On a black background, we see either "COMING THIS SUMMER TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU" or "THE FOLLOWING FILM IS NOW AVAILABLE TO BUY FROM ALL GOOD VIDEO RETAILERS." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Both variants were only used on the 1991 UK VHS of Flatliners. 1992-1993 Columbia-Tristar-Out-Now-Pope-Die.png Columbia-Tristar-Coming-Soon-Pope-Die.png Columbia-Tristar-For-You-To-Own-My-Girl.png Bumper: On a light-dark blue gradient background, we see one of the following texts in a bold Helvetica font: * VIDEOS FOR YOU TO OWN * COMING SOON Variant: Very rarely, the text would sometimes have the words "FOR YOU TO OWN" slide in from the sides on a black-red gradient background. FX/SFX: None. For the variant, though, the text sliding in. Music/Sounds: For the first bumper, the very end of the music from the 20/20 Vision logo can be briefly heard. The second has a gong sound, similar to the Rank Organisation logo. The variant is silent. Availability: Very rare. Mostly appears on retail tapes of very early Columbia TriStar Home Video UK releases, such as The Pope Must Die. The variant appears on My Girl. 1992-1995 (Alt.) Columbia-Tristar-Buena-Vista-Coming-Soon-01.png Columbia-Tristar-Buena-Vista-Coming-Soon-02.png Bumper: We see the words "COMING SOON FROM COLUMBIA TRISTAR" in either a Times New Roman or Helvetica font on a black background. FX/SFX: Only the fading in and out of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This bumper only appears on rental tapes of Buena Vista-released films, such as Father of the Bride, California Man, Tina: What's Love Got to Do With It, and The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. Spain 1991 Bumper: On a blue background, we see the text "PRODUCTO EXCLUSIVO PARA VENTA DIRECTA" (meaning "exclusive product for direct sale"). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This was discovered on a 1991 Spanish cassette of The Harder They Fall. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Sony Pictures IDs